Dare you to move
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Jacob ha ido a relajarse al bosque, pero encontrarse a una Leah histérica no es lo más relajante del mundo. JacobXLeah. Colaboración entre Analu Cullen y Estrella’black.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no nos pertenece.

**Summary**: Jacob ha ido a relajarse al bosque, pero encontrarse a una Leah histérica no es lo más relajante del mundo. JXL. Colaboración entre Analu Cullen y Estrella'black.

**Nota:** (Estrella'black) Sé que el título puede parecer no tener nada que ver, pero lo tomé de una canción que amo con mi alma (Dare you to move-Switchfoot) y que me recuerda a Wintergirl, por alguna razón…en fin, a lo que iba. xD Siento que de alguna manera Jacob le está retando indirectamente a Leah a que se olvide de eso, y siga con su vida.

(Analu Cullen) Si, y bueno, yo también estoy demasiado de acuerdo con Estrella. Jake como que le manda indirectas y Leah como que no las quiere entender y… bueno, ellos dos son TAN amor :3 Sin mas que decir, ¡disfruten nuestra _gran_ creación! (?)

* * *

**Dare you to move**

( AnaluCullen &Estrella'black )

Jacob's POV

Corrí por el bosque hasta llegar a un enorme árbol que adoraba por ser tan grande y tener tantas ramas gruesas cerca del suelo, donde podía echarme a descansar y pensar.

Me convertí en humano y me senté apoyado contra el tronco, buscando a tientas la ropa que había dejado la última vez que me había convertido ahí.

Me puse unos vaqueros solamente y dejé que mi cabeza topara con el tronco. Era la quinta vez que Paul me golpeaba en la semana. Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Bella y las señales que me daba me volvían loco. Me decía que no me quería de esa manera, pero luego me confundía con sus hechos.

Gah. Mujeres.

¿Quién las entiende? Ni si quiera ellas mismas, de seguro. Te dicen una cosa, hacen otra y piensan algo distinto de lo que dicen y hacen.

Gruñí de frustración levemente, y decidí que era mejor dejar ese tema por la paz. Lo que pasara, tenía que pasar y punto. No es que creyera en el destino, pero no iba a estar forzando las cosas con Bella. Ella se daría cuenta lo que siente por mí en un momento determinado.

Miré al cielo, que ya se estaba poniendo gris, y me di cuenta de que todo era demasiado aburrido. No había vampiros para cazar —la pelirroja estaba escondida aún—, y todo estaba tan tranquilo como el mismo paraíso.

Sonreí, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de tranquilo, así de humano. Las últimas semanas me pasaba la mitad de mi vida como lobo, y la otra mitad dormido. No había podido disfrutar de tiempo para mí. Al menos no como en estos momentos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y respire profundamente, disfrutando del silencio acogedor, de los sonidos de la naturaleza, de la atmósfera tan-

Un gran sonido llego a mis oídos, haciendo que me pusiera de pie en un solo movimiento fluido. El sonido había sido como el de cuando alguien estrella algo contra un árbol. Escuché pasos acercándose a mí, rápidamente.

— ¿Qué diablos? —susurré, más que preparado para entrar en fase. Pero entonces de entre los árboles, salió Leah Clewarwater, echando humo (literalmente).

Apreté la mandíbula, mirándola con reproche. Justo en el momento en el que se me ocurre tomar un maldito descanso llega la loca a echarme a perder el momento.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, matándome con los ojos.

La miré ceñuda. Quería contestarle con un: ¿Qué de qué? Pero se veía demasiado enfadada y yo quería paz, así que me paré a mí mismo de hacerlo.

—Nada— respondí entre dientes, dándome la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia cualquier lugar donde estuviera lejos de ella.

— ¡Más te vale!— Gritó, y rodé los ojos al tiempo que levantaba las manos en el aire.

Me paré a unos cinco metros, pensando en a qué lugar iría ahora, cuando escuché un fuerte sollozo a mis espaldas. De esos que echas cuando has aguantado el llanto por mucho tiempo, y ya no puedes más.

Me voltee a verla, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Leah? ¿Leah llorando? ¿La dura chica, que parece no tener sentimientos?

Otro sollozo roto y fuerte salió de su garganta, sobresaltándome. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué pudo haberle puesto de esa manera? Me acerque rápidamente, pero ella agacho la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Leah? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Te parece que estoy bien, idiota? ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo estoy! ¡Ahorita me pondré a arrojar petados de rosa por toda la iglesia, y después les daré la bendición a los novios! —gruño, antes de comenzar a sollozar de nuevo y taparse la cara con sus manos. ¿Novios? ¿Bendición? ¿De qué hablaba?

—Leah, no entiendo nada, explícate— balbuceé confundido.

—¡Ya se hizo oficial! ¡Se van a casar! Estarán juntos por siempre y tendrán hijos y formarán una familia… —su voz se hacía más bajita hasta que se convirtió en algo ilegible. Entonces lo comprendí: Hijos, familia, boda, novios… ella hablaba de Sam y Emily.

Me mordí el labio, sin saber que decir. Yo creía que a Leah en realidad no le importaba lo de Sam y Emily, después de todo, ya sabía la historia. Es algo natural que nadie puede cambiar, bla bla bla. Y verla de esta manera, tirada en el piso y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, me había bajado la guardia.

Me agaché, haciendo crujir varios palitos y hojas tiradas, y, en cuclillas, comencé a acercarme a ella. Cuando estuve a unos 3 centímetros de su cuerpo, saqué mi brazo izquierdo e hice ademán de abrazarla, pero me arrepentí a último momento. Regresé el brazo a su lugar y suspiré.

Leah's POV

No podía creer que Jacob estuviera viéndome así. Era lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado. Odiaba mostrar mis sentimientos. En primer lugar porque era más débil de lo que aparentaba y yo no quería ser conocida como alguien débil. Pero era inevitable.

Podía manejar el que mi prima me hubiera robado al amor de mi vida para tener una relación de novios. ¡Pero el que se casaran era algo completamente diferente! Desde el momento en el que Emily pise la iglesia me estaré imaginando como ella. Mi boda. Mi recepción. Mi luna de miel. Mis regalos de boda. Mi casa. Mis hijos. Mi familia. Mi Sam.

Sentí algo cálido cerca de mí, de repente, y de alguna manera supe que se trataba de Jacob. Paré de sollozar como idiota, y me dispuse a pararme cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo. No sabía que estaba tan cerca.

Lo miré por unos momentos, con ojos rojos e hinchados seguramente, y escudriñé su rostro. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera. Joder, sí que era guapo.

Pero no, rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos. El amor no era para mí. El amor solo era una mierda. El amor solo servía para hacer sufrir a los demás. El amor me había arruinado completamente.

Eh, ¿desde cuándo pensaba en la palabra "amor" y "Jacob" en la misma oración? Sacudí la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan absurdos. Pero rápidamente el vacío de esos pensamientos trajo a otros, a otros más dolorosos. Los de Emily de blanco, y Sam de su brazo.

¡Y lo peor es que era mi culpa! ¡Yo lo había arruinado todo!

—Tranquila, Leah, todo va a estar bien.

—No, nada va a estar bien Jacob. No intentes consolarme que no lo lograras, ¡toda esta situación es una mierda! ¡Todo porque yo vengo defectuosa!

— ¿Defectuosa?

—Oh vamos —reí amargamente—, no me digas que no sabes porque yo no pude imprimar con Sam, o él conmigo. Todo fue lo que yo no puedo tener hijos ¿lo recuerdas? Soy una idiota defectuosa. Si yo no fuera estéril, si yo no-

—Leah —su voz estaba llena de rabia, me encogí un poco en mi lugar—. Esto no es tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes? No es la culpa de nadie.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, que todos saben que si es mi culpa. ¡Todos lo piensan!

Me miré exasperado. — ¡Caray, Leah! Estás desesperándome— me encogí de hombros. — ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que no es tu culpa?

Solté una carcajada sarcástica. — ¡Es que no puedes!— Grité —Sí es mi culpa, lo aceptes o no. Si yo no fuera una estúpida malformación de la naturalez-

Jacob se acercó de repente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Si no me hubiera quedado en shock, probablemente le hubiera dado un buen golpe.

Apretó sus labios contra los míos, con fuerza, enojado, desesperado. Me mantuve en mi lugar, sintiéndome extraña. El único chico al que había besado en toda mi vida era a Sam, y no había sido nada parecido a esto. Sus besos eran dulces, lentos y pacientes, y este estaba lejos de ser así.

—Cállate— ordenó, antes de besarme de nuevo.

La boca de Jacob estaba llena de desesperación. Sabía a bosque, sabía a madera dulce, sabía a lluvia, sabia a compresión.

Nuestros labios se movieron rudos, porque si, maldición, yo le devolví el beso. Con ganas, con fuerza, con necesidad. Y lo mejor es que me olvide de Sam, de Emlily, de mi estúpida malformación y de toda esa mierda. Se me olvidó todo y de pronto solo estábamos Jacob y yo.

Y fue lo mejor del mundo. Sí, me encanto. Me gusto que intentara aliviar mi dolor, que limpiara mis lágrimas, que me reconfortara. Nadie se había portado así conmigo, no desde que Sam y yo nos separamos.

En un momento el beso se torno más lento, más… dulce. Entonces Jacob me tomo con una de sus grandes manos la cintura y con la otra acunó mi rostro, en un tierno movimiento. Sonreí en el beso —porque él me estaba tratando como princesa, mientras que yo era simplemente un feo sapo olvidado— y moví mis manos hacia su melena.

Se separó de mí después de un momento, dándome un último y pequeño beso antes de alejarse por completo. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción, mirándolo fijamente; insegura de que hacer a continuación.

—No quiero— comenzó, serio—, que vuelvas a decir esas cosas tan estúpidas. ¿Entendido?

Asentí en silencio, incapaz de decir palabra.

—Bien— murmuró, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la reserva—. Ah, y tampoco quiero que le cuentes sobre esto a alguien.

Lo miré un poco decepcionada, pero asentí de nuevo. Comprensivamente. Sí el estaba haciendo esto por mí, era lo único que podía hacer yo para agradecérselo.

—Será nuestro secreto— me dirigió un guiño, antes de darse la vuelta por completo, y sonreí ligeramente, mientras le miraba perderse entre los árboles.

Entonces comprendí que no estaba sola, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, regrese a mi casa con una auténtica sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Estrella'black:** No he podido escribir algo decente en bastante tiempo (por más que quiera hacerlo) y al pedirle a alguien que colaborar conmigo, Analu se ofreció. Creí que sólo podría colaborar con Cafesitodeldía, pero Analu me lo puso muy fácil. Fue tan divertido y amor que ni siquiera puedo describirlo (Geez, soy tan cursi) :D Gracias, pequeña. Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejarnos un review. :)

**Analu Cullen: **Yo creía que jamás podría colaborar con nadie. Ni si quiera me gusta el trabajo en equipo xD Pero hacerlo con Estrella fue súper guay(L) Ella es le mejor persona del mundo, lo juro. Es tan linda, y así, y hasta me explico las reglas de colaboración sin creer que era una tonta(?) ¡Estrella, eres lo mejorcito del mundo, como un ángel! :) Gracias a ti, nena n-n Ah. Y dejen un review por que sabemos que les gusto(?). Bleh, ¿por favor? :)

+Estrella-)


End file.
